


Me And You, It Will Never Change, Baby

by awholenewlevelofcharming



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Halloween, M/M, Party, SO, and i didn't know whether or not if i liked it, and i think i do, but i was trying something new out, i think i will be continuing this, lol, stupid, this was really crappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awholenewlevelofcharming/pseuds/awholenewlevelofcharming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Halloween and Zayn and Louis meet at Liam's party..... Wearing the same costume. All thanks to Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me And You, It Will Never Change, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> **FIRST THINGS FIRST** : (This is based off of [this](http://spicyzouis.tumblr.com/post/103442226426/tippingvelvets-weird-cats-32) post. I was so excited about this, it is seriously my favorite thing in the whole wide world. Go shower the creator in love because they deserve it)
> 
> So I know it isn't much - It definitely isn't. But I wanted to write a bit of zouis, which I've never written before like this (as the main pairing), so I'm just having a little fun. It's pretty uneventful and rushed, but hopefully you like it.
> 
> Um, however, I think I might continue this universe because it was _really_ fun to write. So, if you liked this universe you should definitely let me know because I would be extremely excited to continue it! 
> 
>  
> 
> Happy reading!

It's Halloween.

Zayn has almost three full minutes to himself before he hears the front door of his and Liam's flat open, the hinges whining and causing Zayn's ears to prickle at the sound. He really does need to grease them - Harry _and_ Niall have been bothering him about it for _weeks_.

"Zayn? Are you home?" He hears Liam call from the foyer and he pokes his head into the kitchen, where Zayn is currently stuffing his pizza roll back into the oven. He meets Liam's eyes as Liam walks further into the flat with his hands full of plastic bags. "Just went grocery shopping, if you'd've waited, I could've popped in a proper pizza."

"It's okay," Zayn hums. Liam does all of the grocery shopping and Zayn _tries_ to keep the flat in a tidy condition knowing Liam doesn't handle messes too well. They both like it that way though, apparently. "Sorry, I didn't think you were coming home until later."

Liam shoots him an exasperated look, "Please tell me you haven't forgot."

Zayn definitely forgot. 

He watches as Liam does his motherly sigh, dropping another plastic bag onto the counter and Zayn immediately goes to help unpack. When he sees three bags filled with paper plates and bowls, however, he groans. "Shit." He agreed to let Liam throw a small party tonight in the celebration of his promotion, but also because it was Halloween. He didn't actually think Liam would actually throw one though. "Sorry, Li."

"It's fine. I just have a few hours to make the dinner and hang the decorations and finish the drinks and -"

"We've got the decorations -"

"A silly little pumpkin by our door doesn't count, Zayn!"

"Liam -"

"Just go hang these up throughout the living room, please. Also, can you move the furniture out of the way so people can have move to dance?"

Zayn frowns as he stares at the little paper bats with strings on the end of them, before Liam wraps his arm around his shoulder. Zayn meets his eyes just as Liam says, "What's up?"

"Nothing," He says quickly. "It's just, I haven't got a costume."

"Harry's bringing one for you, I think." Liam says brightly, his brown eyes lighting up and causing it to look a shade lighter than they usually are and before Zayn can ask what it is, Liam smirks, "He wouldn't tell me what it was, though, Niall says Harry won't tell him either. If Harry won't even tell his own boyfriend then it must be pretty wicked."

Zayn tries not to groan.

He fails. And also receives a smack on the shoulder by a very offended Liam.

\-----*-----

The door creaks open just as Zayn's helping Liam hang up the last of the lights.

Liam's costume is Batman's suit. Apparently Liam spent his last months paycheck on a custom made suit just for one day - He looked great in it, seriously, because it made his biceps look bigger than they actually are and that was just - Zayn looks away. He even has the mask and ears, attached a very long black cape that makes a quiet flapping noise every time Liam walks away. 

Niall comes bursting through the door with a green top hat and brightly colored green suit, his shoes and cane matching (orange, green and white); Zayn thinks it fits him perfectly, a grin splitting his face in half once he sees the little Irishman. Harry follows him shortly after, huffing about ' _how many bloody stairs are there?_ ' and carrying a large bag in his arms. 

When he sets the bag down, Zayn and Liam bursts into a fit of giggles.

Harry is Miley Cyrus.

He's only wearing the shortest tan shorts in the world, his tattoos on full display and looking very fit. His long brown curly hair are tied up into two buns and he also has the foam finger. Zayn grins at him. "Brilliant costumes."

"Thanks," Harry smiles, his dimple poking out of his cheek and Niall sets down his three cases of beer that Zayn didn't see him run in with. 

Niall slaps Harry on the bum lightly and Harry immediately leans into his side, his bottom lip very pink from where he's just bitten it. "He wanted teh come naked but I don't think I'd appreciate other people staring at me boy."

"I like your costume," Harry grins at Liam and Liam hums in acknowledgment (his thanks), he's currently wrapping another set of lights around the bar as Zayn makes himself comfortable on his couch. It'll be awhile before he can relax on it again. Harry's always grinning, Zayn notices when he looks up at Harry again, whose smiling at the way Zayn and Liam have decorated the place.

Niall's chattering away about how many people he's invited and after a warning glance thrown in his way by Zayn, he immediately shuts up. Liam straightens his back and claps his hands, his cape somehow getting tangled up underneath his armpits. "Harry," He says suddenly. "Where is Zayn's costume?"

Zayn groans. Loudly.

Harry giggles quietly and walks back over to his bag, mumbling, "You're going to look so cute, Zayn, I don't see what you're complaining about."

"Haz, please," Zayn moans. "I'd rather just dress how I am -"

"You're not even in a costume, Zayn, come on, it'll be super fun!"

It's quiet for a few moments, the three boys frowning down at him. And Zayn doesn't like to be the center of attention, so his cheeks immediately darken a nice shade of pink. "Fine," He huffs, annoyed. "Hand it here."

Harry whoops in excitement and hands Zayn a furry looking fabric. He immediately glares. "If this is what I think it is -"

"Zayn! Please go try it on."

Zayn doesn't like the way Harry's eyebrows have begun to form a v-shape; He doesn't like hurting the youngest boy after all, so he hurriedly dashes past Liam's room and into his own, throwing the costume on.

He's extremely confused because they're too many bloody holes, and one large one that he assumes is for his head - But, wait. What the hell?

Zayn shimmies the costume further up his bum and notices that something heavy is hitting the back of his knees, he pulls the jumpsuit further up his body and pushes the sleeves up to his elbows, before pulling the heavy thing over his head. He blindly reaches up and feels - Are those ears? Is this a onesie?

He waddles his way over to the mirror and gasps in horror.

He's a _freakin'_ cat. Of course.

His black thick hair is sticking out in different directions and as he finally zips up the front size of his costume, the hood (the head) closes around his neck and makes him look more into place. His long large tails sways behind him as he turns around and stares at his backside, frowning at how long it is. 

He briefly considers cutting some of it off.

He's already working up a sweat.

He takes a few deep calming breaths before he pokes his head out and in between the door and the door frame. "This is bloody embarrassing!"

"Let us see!" Zayn can almost hear the grin in Niall's voice. "Come out here, quit being a pussy!" 

Zayn waddles out of the room with a loud sigh, and closes his eyes once he reaches the living room where the three boys are sat. It's quiet for a moment too long so Zayn peeks his eyes open. 

Niall's suppressing laughter, Harry's grinning like a proud lunatic and Liam's mouth is shaped into a tiny 'O'. 

Zayn glares. "Well?"

"You look like a very angry cat," Is Liam's response.

Niall bursts out into a fit of giggles and doesn't stop until the fourth guest arrives.

\-----*------

Harry's drunk.

Zayn's propped up against the corner further into the house and a little away from the party, simply because he wasn't really enjoying himself. He was a sweating mess and some bloke tried to hit on him more than he can count, even after Zayn repeatedly told him he wasn't interested. 

Harry dances his way over to Zayn with a grin on his face, leaning into his side and pressing his cheek against Zayn's furry shoulder. Some curls get sucked into Zayn's mouth. "Hi Zayyyynie."

"Hullo, Haz."

"I'm drunk." Harry burps and surprised at himself, he bursts into a fit of giggles. "Oopsie."

"Where's Niall, babe?"

"Ummmm," Harry squints, looking out into the crowd of many costumes, looking for a brightly green colored Niall. Finding him, Zayn smirks when he sees Niall on top of a table and waving his hands in the air like a loon. "There he is!"

"Having fun?"

"Yes," Harry smiles up at him, again sweaty curls get trapped in between Zayn's lips. "Thank you so much for inviting us! I'm having so much fun! D'ya... What'd'ya doing over here, silly?"

"I just need some air, Harry." Zayn smiles reassuringly at him. It's mostly true, Zayn doesn't really do parties. It's not like him. He has social anxiety, not that he'd ever admit that out loud, but too many people in a small area makes him feel extremely uncomfortable and out of place. "You go ahead and go have fun, yeah? Call me if you need anything, I will be there as soon as you need me."

"Such a good friend," Harry hiccups. "I 'ove you."

"'Ove you too, Haz."

Harry stumbles back where Niall is currently about to dive face first into the crowd and Zayn leans back against the wall, watching Harry throw his arms around his waist to stop him from jumping. The music causes his insides to shake and make him feel sick to his stomach and he's lost Liam somewhere two hours into the party, but he could've sworn he heard someone yell that he was on the roof with a girl named Sophia Smith about ten minutes ago, so that was okay. 

Zayn sees a pair of girls in mouse ears and tight, _tight_ black dresses walk their way over to him and he immediately panics. He scans his surroundings quickly, noticing that the door to his balcony is propped open, he dashes through it, closing the door shut firmly behind him. 

Thankfully, though, there is a pack of cigarettes laying on the chair he'd left there this morning. He sighs a breath of relief and immediately pulls one out, leaning against the wooden railing and lighting the end of it. He inhales, exhales.

He vaguely hears some screaming and commotion on the inside, but is too tired and too sweaty to turn around and look. Niall must have done something incredible again, just like he always does or maybe Harry and Niall are making out in the middle of the living room, _just like they always do_ or maybe someone -

Someone pulls Zayn by the tail.

He turns around to yell at whoever did it (it's been happening all night), but he abruptly stops and nearly falls backwards, but catches himself just in time. Three things:

1\. The stranger is wearing the exact same costume as he is.  
2\. Someone just threw Zayn's couch from his bedroom out of his window  
and, 3. The man is absolutely stunning.

"Hi," He says and even in the darkness you can see the outline of this guys eyes. They're bright blue and electric and Zayn could swim laps in them. "You're wearing my costume."

His voice is angelic. Light stubble lines his chin and his cheekbones are so sharp and prominent they could cut glass, Zayn's always thought he had good cheekbones but they're nothing compared to this stranger. The stranger raises an eyebrow and Zayn clears his throat finally, croaking out an, "Yeah."

Cool. Real smooth Zayn. Seriously.

"I think you're much more cuter in it than I am though."

No way. The boy is shorter than he is and he must older because Zayn's never seen him in any of his classes. Brown hair comes out in tiny little wisps across his forehead, so he flicks it out of the way to stare at Zayn. 

Confident. _Be careful_.

Zayn smiles at him a little. "Thank you. I'd have to disagree though."

"Louis," Louis says, smiling and holding out a paw.

Zayn holds out a paw too, unsure, but when Louis shakes their paws together, he mumbles, "Zayn," and then, "Did Liam invite you?"

"My mate Harry did," Louis says matter-of-factly, "He picked out this costume for me as well."

"Really?" Zayn's eyes widen. "He picked out my costume too!"

Louis raises his eyebrows, a soft smirk on his lips. "You don't think this was his way of setting us up, do you? Because what a right sap he'd be. I think it's cute though, I look soft."

Zayn hums his agreement, putting his cigarette between his lips and inhaling again. "I think you look cute, it fits you well."

"Think so?" Louis turns around, propping his hip out a little (what a nice bum, looking massive as the onesie hugs it tightly) and throwing a paw up. Zayn smiles as Louis scrunches his face up. "Could I be scary?"

"Definitely not like that," Zayn looks down at his hands, hiding his smile. "Cuddly is the proper word you're looking for."

"Up for a cuddle?" Louis grins, folding his arms around his chest. "You look cold."

Zayn isn't cold. In fact, he's sure he's sweating bullets.

"How about we hold paws?" Louis says cheekily instead, sensing Zayn's hesitance. Zayn immediately feels guilty. He would've accepted Louis' offer if he'd waited a little while longer. Zayn holds out a white paw and Louis grins up at him, gripping his own paw into Zayn's. "Bro!" He calls out to no one in particular, anyone who is outside really, "Look at this. Tell me when the last time you saw two cats hold paws like this!"

Zayn stiffles a giggle; He hates his laugh, and he doesn't want to scare Louis away yet. "Bro," Zayn smiles back at Louis gently. "We've got to go show Harry."

Louis grins, nods and doesn't let go of Zayn's hand the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you think! if there are any mistakes i will fix them soon
> 
> follow my [tumblr](http://spicyzouis.tumblr.com), too! :)


End file.
